Viktor Reznov
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FF0000;" Weapons Tokarev TT-33, PPsH-41, Machete, AK-47, Makarov, Flamethrower, Sambo - }} } | style="background-color: #FF0000;" Origin Soviet Union - }} } | style="background-color: #FF0000;" Activities Black operations, Retribution - }} } | style="background-color: #FF0000;" Service 1913-1963 - }} } | style="background-color: #FF0000;" Battle Status Victorious over Red Skull, John Price and Jack Carver. Defeated by John Rambo. Will fight Sean Devlin - }} |} ''World at War'' History Sgt. Viktor Reznov was the commander of the Red Army's 3rd Shock Army during World War II, and one of the Soviet Union's greatest war heroes. He was sent to Stalingrad to assassinate Heinrich Amsel, an SS officer responsible for thousands of Russian deaths, but he was trapped in a massacre by German soldiers. Playing dead, Reznov met the only other survivor of the massacre, Dimitri Petrenko, who he befriended. Together, the two succeeded in killing Amsel. Reznov and Dimitri would go on to be part of the Red Army's assault on Germany itself, eventually taking Berlin, laying siege to the Reichstag, and ending the war. ''Black Ops'' History After the serving in Berlin, Reznov is transferred, along with his close comrade Dimitri Petrenko to the Arctic Circle to acquire a chemical weapon developed by Nazi-German scientists called Nova-6. He is later betrayed and detained by his commanding officers and witnesses Petrenko being exposed to Nova-6. He escapes but destroys the chemical, hoping to rid of existence. However, he is subsequently incarcerated in the Vorkuta Gulag for going against the government's orders. He along with an American prisoner, Alex Mason, escape. During the escape attempt, Reznov sacrifices his chance of freedom and bestows it to Mason. The former Red Army sergeant was executed. Split Personality Alex Mason, who was "programmed" to assassinate John F. Kennedy and launch Soviet attacks on the United States, believes he sees Reznov through out his military career as a CIA and MACV-SOG specialist. Reznov reprogrammed him to, instead, assassinate the officers who betrayed him. His visions of the dead man are a result of a multiple-personality disorder. Weapons Reznov's Weapons Against Red Skull (by CuchulainSetanta) Battle vs. John Price (by Samurai234) TT-33 CaC.png|Tokarev TT-33 PPSH41WaW.png|PPSh-41 AK47BlackOps.png|AK-47 ScopedMosinNagant.jpg|Scoped Mosin-Nagant SovietMachete.jpg|Soviet Machete Sambo Foto 1-crop.jpg|Sambo Battle vs. Jack Carver (by Omnicube1) Battle vs. the Red Skull Sgt. Reznov: Red Skull: Near the end of World War II, Sgt. Reznov and four Soviet soldiers have been sent to take out the infamous Nazi terrorist the Red Skull. Coming across his bunker, Reznov halts his men when he sees a Nazi guard at the entrance. Taking out his Mosin-Nagant rifle, Reznov aims at the guard's head and fires, dropping him. Down below, the Skull and three of his other bodyguards hear the shot and spread out through the base. Entering, Reznov's team comes under fire by a Nazi on an MG-42. One soldier is killed while the others take cover, firing back with PPSh-41s. One of the Soviets manages to hit the machine-gunner, and the team moves on, splitting up to search the base. Entering a locker room, two Soviets come across the Skull himself, armed with a "death ray" gun. Catching them off guard, the Skull fries one before taking cover behind a locker door to evade the other's Tokarev fire. Taking a gas mask out of the locker, the Skull tosses out a grenade containing his "dust of death". The second soldier has no chance, the skin on his head shrinking and turning crimson. Walking out to see his handiwork, the Skull laughs and continues on, whistling to himself. Meanwhile, in a large war room, Reznov and his last soldier are engaging in a fight with two Nazis armed with ray guns. Nodding to each other, both Reznov and the other soldier dive out at the same time, riddling the Nazis with bullets from their PPSh-41s. Getting up, Reznov turns to his friend, only to see the Skull slitting the soldier's throat with a trench knife. Reznov shouts, pulling his machete out and charging the Skull. The war criminal dodges his slash, punching Reznov in the face with the knife's hilt before moving in to stab him. At the last moment, however, Reznov chops the Skull's hand off with his machete, before getting up and slicing him across the face. The Skull falls to the ground, dead, as Reznov raises his weapon with a shout of "Ura!!!" Winner: Sgt. Reznov This was a very heated battle, as is to be expected when dealing with a Nazi like the Red Skull. However, the Skull got more than a few votes, due to his high-tech arsenal. When it came down to it, though, what really put Reznov on top was his single minded determination to wipe out the Nazi scourge. Battle with John Price In a Jungle area, Viktor Reznov is walking away from the Berlin wall, having completed a mission to elminate all nazis in that area. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out and Reznov looks around, wondering what could have made the noise. Reznov looks beyond the trees and sees John Price with his M21 sniper rifle. Reznov retreats to a safer distance and grabs his Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle and fires, hitting Price's shoulder. Price grabs his MP5k and M4A1 and finds Reznov with his AK-47. Both fire at each other, and Price manages to wound Reznov in his leg. Price points the M4A1 to Reznov's head and pulls the trugger, but he finds the gun has jammed. Reznov kicks him back, and grabs his PPSh-41 and sprays the area with bullets. Price gras his MP5k and returns fire, missing. Both of them then decide to pull out thier pistols. Eventually, Reznov loses sight of his foe, and approachs a tree, only to be ambushed by Price. Both pull out thier meele weapons and swing viciously. Price manages to stab Reznov in his arm, forcing the russian to drop his machete. Price prepares to finish him off, but Reznov grabs his arm and throws him to the ground. With both unarmed, they realilze the only way to finish this fight is with thier bare hands. Price runs in to grab him, bur Reznov blocks him and lands a hard punch on the SAS member's face. Reznov then grabs his opponent, throws him to the ground, and wraps his legs around Price's head. Price slowly begins to sufficate, but he sees his knife is nearby. Price grabs his knife and stabs Reznov in his leg, causing the russian to loosen hi grip. Reznov goes to get his machete and just as Price is ready to finish him off, Reznov swings the machete and cuts Price's hand off. Price roars in pain before Reznov slices him in the forehead, killing him. Reznov pats his opponent on the head and says "You were a very good opponent. Maybe with better training, you could have killed me." He laughs to himself and leaves base to the base to tend to his wounds. Winner: Viktor Reznov Expert's Opinion The experts thought even though Price had more modern weapons, Reznov's sheer toughness as well as better melee skills helped him prevailed. Battle with Jack Carver Viktor Reznov is in the deep caverns of the mines of the Vorkuta gulag under the watchful eyes of the Soviet guards. Suddenly there is an explosion that rocks the mine, sending the guards to the floor below them. Reznov takes the chance to break free. He grabs a prison guard's Soviet machete and tears out his intestines. He grabs his Makarov and stumbles his way out of the prison. The mine gates open, blinding him. "REZNOV!" shouts Jack Carver. "I assume you are my rescuer?" asks Reznov. "No, I'm your executioner..." answers Carver. "Then you should've left me here to die!" retorts the Russian. He raises his Makarov and fires at the shadowed figure. Carver ducks for cover behind a coal cart. Behind Reznov, a prison guard charges at him wielding an AK-47 with Flamethrower attachment. Reznov kills the rushing guard, slides down and grabs the rifle. He stands up and fires his AK47 at Carver. He runs out of ammo and grabs another magazine. Carver jumps up and fires his G36. Viktor feigns that he is wounded and falls back. He notices a Scoped Mosin-Nagant and PPSh-41 in a nearby cavern. He grabs them and runs forward, firing the AK47. Carver dodges the flying bullets, but he drops his G36. He pulls out his Desert Eagle and fires. Reznov dives to cover, takes out the Mosin-Nagant and fires. The force of the bullet takes the hand that was holding the Desert Eagle. "AHHHH!!" screams Jack. He pulls out a MP5SD and fires in full-automatic. Reznov is struck twice in the leg. "YOU are a Nuisance!" taunts Reznov. He pops up and fires his PPSh-41 and charges at Jack while doing so. He tosses it when it became empty and drew his AK47. He places his finger on the trigger of the Flamethrower and unleashes a torrent of fire. He sees what seems to be Carver's body on fire. However, it was a decoy. A grenade flies toward him. Reznov jumps for nearby cover as the grenade explodes. Carver rushes at Viktor with a machete and slashes at him. Reznov kicks Jack in the stomach, gets up and draws his Soviet machete and slashes back at Carver. The two link their blades and push each other off. Carver hurls dirt at Reznov's eyes blinding him. Viktor hears the cheers from his fellow prisoners around him. He wipes the dirt out of his face and discovers Carver charging at him with his machete. He slashes but the Russian slips away from the falling blade. He twists Jack around and slashes his throat. Battle vs. Sean Devlin Weapons ScopedMosinNagant.jpg|Scoped Mosin-Nagant AK47BlackOps.png|AK-47 PPSH41WaW.png|PPSH-41 MakarovReznov.png|Makarov FlamethrowerAttachment.png|Flamethrower Attachment Battle TBA Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:World War Warriors